There is an imaging apparatus including two imaging devices, one for displaying live-view images and the other for capturing a still image, and so configured that light from a subject is divided by a half-silvered mirror to the imaging device for displaying live-view images and the imaging device for capturing a still image (see JP-A-2007-97098, for example).